The present invention relates to a figure light assembly, and more specifically to a light mounting arrangement for a figure light assembly.
During Christmas holidays or days of enjoyment, a variety of figure light assemblies may be used to decorate trees, houses, etc. A regular figure light assembly is generally comprised of a figured frame base, and a plurality of lights mounted on the figured frame base. FIG. 1 shows a figure light assembly according to the prior art, in which two upright retainer rods 11;12 are bilaterally raised from a figured frame base 10, and adapted for holding down the lamp holder 17 of a light 16 on the figured frame base 10. The upright retainer rods 11;12 have a respective top end terminating in an inwardly extended hooked portion 13;14. By inserting the lamp holder 17 through the gap 15 between the hooked portions 13;14 of the upright retainer rods 11;12, the light 16 is secured to the figured frame base 10 by the upright retainer rods 11;12. When the light 16 is installed in the figured frame base 10, the upright retainer rods 11;12 stop the light 16 from moving sideways in A-B direction, however, the upright retainer rods 11;12 cannot positively stop the light 16 from an axial movement in C-D direction.